Of Sith Lords and Cookies
by lunarchroniclesandcockatiels
Summary: Ben Solo has a mission: get a cookie and find out who Dark Vader is.


**a\n: This was originally written for a contest called The Childhood of Kylo Ren on DevianArt. Enjoy.**

Mommy?" a three year old Ben asked, sitting on his mother's lap, and holding his favorite stuffed animal. "What's a Sith Lord?"

Mommy frowned, fingering a piece of her hair. Ben frowned, too. He didn't like it when Mommy was sad, because Mommy was a good mommy, and she made him cookies.

"Also, who's Dark Vader?" Ben added, not quite pronouncing the words right in his three year old mouth. Mommy sighed. Ben did too.

"Why don't you ask Uncle Luke next time you see him?" Mommy asked, setting the young boy down on the chair next to her. Ben pouted.

"Why can't you tell me, Mommy?" he asked. "Also, I wanna cookie!"

Mommy smiled a bit. "No more cookies, Ben. You already ate three today. And Uncle Luke will be better at explaining that than I am."

Ben exhaled. "Okay. Bye Mommy!" he cried. Maybe Daddy would tell him what a Sith Lord was (and/or give him a cookie)!

Daddy was sitting in his pilot chair in the Millennium Falcon when Ben found him. Ben wasn't supposed to sit there, because it wasn't safe, but sometimes Daddy held him on his lap, and let him drive when Mommy wasn't there, though.

"Daddy," Ben asked, plopping himself down on his father's lap. "What's a Sith Lord?"

"Sith Lords are bad guys with lightsabers that go around killing people with their lightsabers," daddy explained.

"Daddy!" Ben cried, worried. "Is Uncle Luke a Sith Lord because he has a lightsaber, and Mommy said he'd be a better explainer…." Ben trailed off, seeing Daddy laugh.

"No, kid, Luke's not a Sith Lord," Daddy said, still smiling. "Luke's a Jedi."

"But why didn't Mommy tell me what a Sith Lord was, then?" Ben asked. This was confusing. Maybe Mommy thought he would be scared and that's why she didn't tell him? But that was silly. Ben was almost four and he wasn't scared of _anything_. He was the bravest boy in the whole galaxy!

"Mommy doesn't like Sith Lords because one named Darth Vader, who was also her father, blew up her planet," Daddy explained.

"Oh," said Ben. He hoped Daddy didn't low up _his_ planet. "Why did he blow up her planet?"

"Because he was evil," Daddy explained.

"Can I have a cookie?" Ben asked. Daddy smiled and said yes, so Ben ran into the house, grabbed the cookie jar, and took it to his room.

Mommy found Ben with an empty Cookie Jar in his room about an hour later.

"Hi Mommy!" Ben said, shoving the cookie jar under his bed, so Mommy wouldn't see it and tell him that he couldn't have any more sweets. Ben liked sweets a _lot_. Especially cookies.

Mommy frowned. "Ben, why is the cookie jar under your bed? And how many cookies did you have today?"

"Uh," said Ben. He didn't like it when Mommy asked too many questions at once, because he didn't know which one toanswer first. And he especially didn't like it when Mommy asked questions when she knew the answer to, because that meant Ben was in trouble. "One cookie."

Mommy raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? Don't lie to me, Ben."

Ben frowned. He didn't like when Mommy used her mad voice. It was scary, and it made him feel guilty. "Maybe I ate two cookies," he admitted. "Or three or four or five. Or ten. Or the whole cookie jar."

"Ben!" Mommy exclaimed. "I told you not to eat more cookies!"

"Daddy let me," Ben explained, placing his thumb in his mouth, while trying not to cry. Mommy sighed.

"Did Daddy say you could have one cookie, or the whole jar?" Mommy asked, suspicious. She put her hands on her hips and stared at Ben, waiting for him to give the answer.

"One," Ben said, hanging his head. "I'm sorry, Mommy."

"I should punish you, Ben," Mommy said. Ben looked towards the floor. Mommy was a good mommy except when she made Ben sit in time-out. Ben hated time-out.

"No more cookies for the rest of the week, Ben," Mommy finally said after what seemed like eternity. Ben nodded sadly, pouting. Ben loved cookies! Mommy was mean to take them away.

"Look at me, Mommy!" Ben cried, while playing with his toys that night. "I'm Dark Vader, and I'm gonna blow up your planet!"

Mommy grew very white. "What did you say?" she asked. Ben repeated himself for her.

Suddenly, Mommy put her face in her hands and started to cry. Ben frowned. Why was Mommy crying. He was being a good boy! He walked over to Mommy and sat in her lap.

"Are you sad because you want a cookie?" Ben asked. Mommy shook her head no. Ben's mouth formed a silent _oh._ He knew what the problem was.

"It's okay, Mommy," he told her seriously. "I'm not really a Sith Lord, and I won't actually blow up your planet. I was just playin'!"

"Please don't play that anymore, Ben," Mommy said. "My planet..."

"Okay," Ben said, even though it was a fun game. He didn't want Mommy to cry more. Instead, Ben could just play good guys!


End file.
